paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max (SDC)
Max is a first generation street dog. He belongs to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Max is the leader of the Stray Dog Clan and was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography Max was born in a litter of seven pups. His mother was a Australian Retriever (Golden Retriever X Australian Shepherd) and his dad was a Golden Shepherd. (Golden Retriever X German Shepherd) Little is known about his litter-mates since he had no bonds with any of them. Max was the last to be adopted. He was adopted by a rich couple that lived in New York City. As he got older he started to become a trouble maker. A few years later, the couple adopted a Scottish Terrier named Bella. Bella received all the attention and Max was neglected. When he was 12, his owners abandoned him. They left him in the fields of Adventure Bay. Once he was abandoned, that's when his hatred for humans started. He recruited stray dogs to join his pack. He called it the Stray Dog Clan or SDC for short. Uma, Karma, Katrina, Hope, Ristretto and Quinn are the only girls of the group. The rest of the pack members are Nick, Bentley, Parker, Alex, Jayson, Rafe, Rami, T-Rex, Scott, Pisces, Ryan, Chester, Brandon, Gunther and Andrew. Personality Max is fearless and has no problem doing dangerous stuff. However, he is shown to be very arrogant, claiming he is "the Alpha of the pack". He and Rafe fight over the alpha position frequently, and sometimes their fights can be very violent. He picks on Alex when he chickens out over certain things. He picks on Andrew and Parker a lot too, since neither of them fight that much. Sometimes Parker lashes out at him. Max is usually one of the first pups to start a fight. He is only loyal to the members of the SDC, though he treats Alex, Rafe, Parker and Andrew with less respect. Appearance Max is a male Golden Germalian. (Golden Retriever X Australian Shepherd X German Shepherd) He is mainly Golden with white on his chest and paws. His ears are erect and he has a small tuft of hair. His eyes are hazel. He has a scar from Rafe. He has a fluffy tail and long fur. His nose is black. He has the coloring of a Golden Retriever and the body structure of a German Shepherd. Despite being part Australian Shepherd, he has no Aussie markings. Crush Max has no crush. Relationships with the SDC '' Nick: Max has a close bond with Nick, since the two of them have similar backstories and both hate humans. They hang out a lot and Nick is very loyal to Max. Nick is Max's assistant and will take over the SDC if Max dies. Jayson: Max and Jayson have a small bond. Jayson is usually seen hanging out with Alex and Bentley, but sometimes he hangs out with Max, Nick and Uma. Bentley: Max and Bentley aren't very close either. Bentley will hang out with Max sometimes. Bentley is willing to maul any human in sight for Max or steal stuff from humans. Alex: Max and Alex have a small rivalry. Max picks on Alex whenever he is scared. Alex always denies it. Rafe: Out of everyone, Max and Rafe have the biggest rivalry. Max considers Rafe irresponsible and a bad influence on the other pups. Rafe thinks Max is too serious and could become extremely violent if he is in power. He also thinks that he should be the leader since he is the oldest out of the pack, and there are two older pups. One time, their fight over the Alpha position got so violent, that Rafe gave Max a scar. This caused Max to look even tougher and be feared more. Andrew: Max and Andrew have a one way rivalry. Max picks on Andrew but Andrew does nothing. Andrew is picked on because he never fights, and Max thinks it's a sign of cowardice. Max picks on Parker for the same reason. Parker: The rivalry between Max and Parker is tense, but not as tense as Max and Rafe's rivalry. Max has given Parker several scars. Parker has fought Max only three times, but that was when he was really irritated. Uma: Max and Uma are just friends. Uma has a hard time listening to Max's orders, because some of them seem harsh, but she listens for his sake. She is seen hanging out with Max and Nick. Max doesn't like that Uma will hangout with Parker and his friends though. It seems like Uma likes Max... Karma: Max considers Karma the Alpha female of the SDC, and likes how violent she is to other pups. He wants her to hang out with the alphas only. He hates it when she doesn't listen to him and when she defends Rafe. However, he is still a good friend to her. They argue on occasion. Quinn: Max hates Quinn because she is clingy. He loves offending her. He likes that she’s nowhere near him, and he thinks a sign that she fears him. Rami: Max is intimidating to Rami. He likes how obedient Rami is to him. T-Rex: Max likes how violent T-Rex is and he treats T-Rex with much respect. He also likes that T-Rex is part wolf. T-Rex has the third highest ranking in the SDC after Max and Nick. He likes that he only obeys the Alphas of the SDC and that he takes his violence out on lower ranks. Ryan: Max ranks Ryan a beta since he's willing to take his orders. He doesn't like that he hangs around the lower ranks, and partially sees Ryan as a disgrace since he hangs around Parker a lot. Katrina: Max views Katrina as weak since she has trouble defending herself. He will use her as a tool for distraction most of the time. Velociraptor: Max hired Velociraptor as a spy for the SDC, thinking she would be a great member. Once Velociraptor started taking advantage of being an Alpha, Max grew suspicious. Max was the second to last member to fight her. The next day, he, Nick, Bentley and Karma all agreed that she should be banished. Scott: Max treats Scott with really high respect since he will take most of his orders. It angers him to see Scott hanging out with lower ranks. They will fight, but Scott wins, leaving Max badly mauled. Max is slightly intimidated by Scott's cruel nature. Pisces: Max generally respects Pisces and appreciates his support. He ranked him a Beta since he questions his decisions and is a part time member. Chester: Max ranked Chester a Beta because he is very mean and useful in certain situations. However, Max thinks Chester tries too hard to fit in. Brandon: Max ranked Brandon a Beta due to the fact that he was a part time member. He never understold the reason why, and never knew he switched packs. Nevertheless, Brandon is still one of Max’s closest friends. Gunther: Max is neutral over the Beta. He makes fun of both him and his brother, leading Gunther into getting physical with him. Max wins some, Gunther wins some. Max will say something to him that can range from mildly annoying to extremely offensive just to see how he reacts. He doesn‘t completely hate him, however. He does think Gunther’s sense of smell helps the pack greatly, and lowers the risk of a pack mate being poisoned. He also likes how he takes his job seriously. Very rarely do they have an actual conversation, without trying to claw each other’s eyes out! He respects him more than Andrew. Hope: Max rarely talks to the Omega. There’s something about her, small, adorable appearance that makes Max leave her alone, making him think about when he was a puppy. He rarely talks to her, and if he ever does, it usually had to deal with things relating to the pack. He thinks Hope is something to be left alone, but also not bothered. Ristretto: Max generally respects Ristretto, but finds her slightly annoying at times. He ranked her a Beta due to her respecting him most of the time, and her position as a medic pup. He appreciates that she helps some of his friends that are injured, but he doesn’t like when she helps pack-mates he doesn’t like. He usually doesn‘t bother helping with her anxiety unless it’s really bad. He doesn’t like that she questions some of his decisions, and they get into fights about it. He considers her a friend, but not a close one. He loses some respect for her when she and Rafe fall in love. Voice Actors- Young: ''Huck Milner (Dash from The Incredibles 2) Current: Jace Norman (Henry Danger) (Gets a tad deeper as an adult.) Trivia: Max's personality is loosely based of of Dally and Dary's personalities from The Outsiders. Max's birthday is December 11th. He shares it with Jack Griffo, Rafe’s voice actor. Max is one of many pups to be part German Shepherd, yet one of the few pups that is part Golden Retriever and Australian Shepherd. Andrew is the only other pup to be part Golden, Parker is the only other pup to be part Aussie. Max is the only pup to have one scar instead of several. Likes- Living as a stray, picking on others, beng the Alpha male, causing trouble, Nick, Uma, Karma, Jayson, Bentley, Alex(sometimes), picking on Andrew, the country side, doing dangerous stuff, being feared, fighting, Rami, Rami obeying him, T-Rex, T-Rex obeying him and the Alphas, T-Rex’s wolf heritage, T-Rex picking on the lower ranks, Ryan, Ryan following his orders, using Katrina as a distraction, Velociraptor (formerly), Scott, Scott obeying him, Quinn avoiding him, Pisces, Chester, Chester’s violent side, Brandon, Gunther (sometimes), making fun of Gunther, fighting Gunther, winning fights against Gunther, annoying Gunther, offending Gunther, verbally bullying Gunther, Gunther’s sense of smell, Gunther taking his job seriously, talking to Gunther, trying to maul Gunther, Hope (sometimes), talking to Hope, leaving Hope alone, not bothering Hope, Ristretto (most of the time), Ristetto’s respect, Ristretto helping his injured friends Dislikes- Being a pet, his former owners, Bella, the city, humans, being scolded, collars, following rules, being abandoned, Rafe, Alex (sometimes), Parker, Andrew, Rafe being the Alpha male, Rafe being immature, being roasted by Parker, cowardice, Uma struggling to listen to his orders, Quinn, the PAW Patrol, Ryan hanging out with Parker, Katrina, Velociraptor, Velociraptor being a traitor, traitors, Scott hanging out with lower ranks, fighting Scott, losing to Scott, Pisces questioning him, Chester trying to fit in, Bradon being a part time member of the SDC, The Canine Pack, The Cats of Adventure Bay, Hope (sometimes), having puppyhood flashbacks Appearances The Search For Karma’s Family Quotes: "I'm the leader of this pack, and you'll do as I say!" "If you don't fight, you're a coward." "It's not my fault you love humans!" (Taunting Andrew) Gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strays Category:Mean Category:Golden Retriver German Shepherd mix Category:Golden Retriver Category:German Shepard Category:Australian/German Shepherd mixed Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Max Category:Male Character Category:Teenage pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Agressive characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Thunder’s Characters